Researching Gymnastics
Why to Contribute to GymnWiki :GymnWiki allows multiple people to contribute to the same article, so improvements to GymnWiki are incremental and iterative. GymnWiki is covered by the GFDL, which means that your contribution is always "free", that is no-one can prevent from using the articles stored on GymnWiki as you see fit. Because GymnWiki is stored on a server that holds several other wikis, multiple people contribute to GymnWiki, and the wiki is freely copiable, there is a next to zero chance that the wiki will disappear overnight, much unlike other gymnastics sites that exist. :GymnWiki is also designed to be scrape-able, that is using the appropriate software you can use GymnWiki is manners that are unforseen in comparison to other websites. Because the wiki provides templates, the information presented is more digestable by both people reading articles and computer programs gleaning information from the wiki. :GymnWiki is very open to "stub" articles. If you know of a gymnast and would like to know more about them you can make a placeholder using the gymnast's name. Just remember to try to get the spelling of their name as close as possible to the "correct" spelling. Often there is no one correct spelling but that's okay. Contributing stubs is a great way to show "what's out there" as far as gymnastics goes. Try to use templates for each topic you want to mention on the wiki so that others can more easily add to the info you've provided. Starting out :To most effectively add to the wiki and save time, you should get Mozilla Firefox. :Mozilla Firefox allows you to use "tabbed browsing", that is each page you see is like an index card, and you switch between pages using the index tabs on top of Mozilla. To open a new tab in Mozilla Firefox, just click Ctrl-T or "File->New Tab" and you'll have a new window inside Mozilla Firefox that is much easier to use than clicking between windows. :You can have one tab open to Google as you search, another open to GymnWiki, another open to a GymnWiki tutorial, and you can even open a link in one tab so that in opens another tab by right-clicking "Open Link in New Tab". :Mozilla Firefox will also save you much of the headache of preventing popup ads. :There are a large number of sources you can use to start contributing to GymnWiki: ::1) Google. :::If you want to contribute a Gymnast profile to the wiki, the best place to start out is by searching for the gymnast's name using "gymnast Firstname Lastname". This will give you different pages of varying usefulness. Remember to respect other's copyright and be as neutral as possible when writing biographies. Certain tabular data and objective information like scores are considered fair use if you do not copy the form of presentation.If you do chose to use another webpage you may want to include a "References" section at the bottom of your new wiki page. Examples of Good Gymnastics Research Whatever Happened To...? Gymnastic Greats! :Whatever Happened To...? Gymnastic Greats is a collection of biographies of former gymnasts from many different disciplines compiled by Jennifer Isbister. Each biography is just over 500 words in length and strives to maintain neutrality while retelling the gymnast's career. :You can look at the style of exposition of Jennifer's biographies at Gymnastic Greats. University Roster Biographies :Most universities that host gymnastics teams maintain biographies of their competitors on the roster portion of their website. These biographies are "tech-heavy", focusing on previous scores and updating by occuring trivia. :An example of this style of exposition for Stephanie Gentry is available on Stanford University's athletic website: Stephanie Gentry at Stanford. Gymnastics Unlimited :ShanFan keeps an eclectic collection of images, routine descriptions and information on various gymnasts. Much of this knowledge is visual in nature and garners its meaning from the relationships each piece has in its links. :You can view ShanFan's method of connecting gymnastics related infomation at Gymnastics Unlimited. Category:Help